Nullborne
Nullbornes are property of Soi-ke. '' 'Nullbornes require permission from me. I will check for sues or rule-breaking nullbornes and inform you of this.' The Nullborne chromosome is a genetic mutation that results in unusual and unprecedented abilities and limitations for the dragon in question. A Nullborne has the ability to manipulate or generate ''null zones; fields in space-time that contort and dampen the transfer of energy and passing of reality. Most Nullbornes have no control over this ability, and are often isolated from society for the sheer havoc this can result in. History The first reported Nullborne was hatched 50 years after the Scorching. Soon after, the tribal village that had taken the small dragonet and thrown it over a cliff, where it died on impact. This clearly was not the only Nullborne, as instances of them can be found in the history of every tribe. Scientists today have yet to figure out the exact origin of the Nullborne mutation, magical or otherwise. There are several main theories as to the creation of the Nullborne chromosome. 'Bio-Magical Engineering' While the early recordings of Nullborne seem to refute genetic engineering, the possibility of magic seems likely. As displayed by the animus gene, mystical powers can in fact be based on genetic. Animus dragons can enchant any physical object. With visionary aid, they could presumably change the DNA of living creatures. A Nullborne in practice is a effective weapon for a queen to have, and can be used to freeze entire squadrons of dragons by nullifying kinetic energy. The problem comes with another effect of a Nullborne. Their null fields work on any energy; including mystical ones. Null fields have been proven to be deadly to animus dragons by cancelling their abilities, and animus-enchanted objects are known to not work or just straight-up disintegrate in the presence of an Nullborne. A Nullborne created by animus dragons would simply destroy themself, or nullify their abilities. *Constantly being added to. Abilities The ability most attributed to Nullborne dragons is their ability to generate null fields. 'Null Fields' A null field is a quantum-distorting bubble occupying space. Matter entering a null field can experience any number of effects. *'Loss of kinetic energy'- The kinetic energy of molecules existing inside a null field often vanishes. As gravity does not operate normally in a null field either, an object usually cannot maintain momentum into the field. For example, a lightning bolt that enters a field will completely halt, and simply dissipate. *'Loss of electromagnetic waves- '''Electromagnetic wavelengths have a difficult time entering these fields. Light and radiation operates differently within, and upwards of 80% of realspace photons are blocked by the field. *'Loss of temporal definition- Time is usually unable to function as usual within a null field, due to the different applications of gravity. Nullbornes often have an extended lifespan due to this, and most normal dragons who enter either share this effect, or simply age into nothingness. *'Loss of spatial definition- '''Dimensions are also affected by null fields. Though this effect is very unlikely, it is possible that matter will be stretched on a quantum level within a null field, or simply cease to be. 'Applications Despite this, most Nullbornes have next to no control over these effects. By default, a Nullborne is constantly shrouded in a null field, literally living in a zone of perpetual loneliness. With extensive training, a Nullborne can minimize this field to only encompass their own body. Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:Miscellaneous